The Perfect Summer
by DaphneSlytherinWinchester
Summary: Fleur invites Harry to stay with the Delacour's during the summer. In a moment of insanity and rebelliousness, Harry takes her up on the offer. Harry ends up meeting Rabastan Lestrange which inevitably leads him to questioning his role in the war. They say love conquers all, but can love really stand a chance against destiny? SLASH!


Title: The Perfect Summer

Author: DaphneSlytherinWinchester

Timeline: End of 4th year, summer of 5th year.

Summary: Fleur invites Harry to stay with the Delacour's during the summer. In a moment of insanity and rebelliousness, Harry takes her up on the offer.

Pairing/s: Harry/Rabastan, Fleur/Bill, Blaise/Daphne and (hints of) Draco/Astoria.

Disclaimer: All characters and major plot-lines belong to JK Rowling.

"(French)"

"~Parseltounge~"

'Thoughts'

 **Prologue**

"Harry's trunk was packed; Hedwig was back in her cage on top of it. He, Ron, and Hermione were waiting in the crowded entrance hall with the rest of the fourth years for the carriages that would take them back to Hogsmeade station. It was another beautiful summer's day. He supposed that Privet Drive would be hot and leafy, its flower beds a riot of colour, when he arrived there that evening. The thought gave him no pleasure at all.

"Arry!"

He looked around. Fleur Delacour was hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. Beyond her, far across the grounds. Harry could see Hagrid helping Madame Maxime to back two of the giant horses into their harness. The Beauxbatons carriage was about to take off.

"We will see each uzzer again, I 'ope," said Fleur as she reached him, holding out her hand. "I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish."

"It's very good already," said Ron in a strangled sort of voice. Fleur smiled at him; Hermione scowled.

"Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back," said Ron. "D' you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?"

"Karkaroff did not steer," said a gruff voice. "He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork."

Krum had come to say good-bye to Hermione. "Could I have a vord?" he asked her.

"Oh...yes...all right," said Hermione, looking slightly flustered, and following Krum through the crowd and out of sight.

"You'd better hurry up!" Ron called loudly after her. "The carriages'll be here in a minute!"

"Arry, may i have a word also?" Fleur aked.

"Sure," Harry said wondering what she could possibly want to talk to him about. He followed her down the hallway until they were out of hearing range.

"I am 'oping you will come stay with me zis summer," she said suddenly. Harry froze in shock.

"Wh...what?"

Fleur stared back calmly.

"What... what bought this on?" he asked in confusion.

"I am not blind 'Arry. You clearly hate going back to your family every summer. I 'ave not 'eard you say a single pleasant thing about them. I wrote to Maman and Papa and they said you are welcome to stay the entire summer."

Harry couldn't control the rush of bitterness. Fleur who had hardly known him for a year understood how much he hated the Dursley's and on some level was aware that they neglected and abused him but his best friends for four years had never offered to let him stay with them for an entire summer. Sure he normally went to the Weasley's for one or two weeks but he still spent two months in Durskaban. And he had never even stayed at Hermione's. Some of the emotions he was feeling must have shown on his face as Fleur's face softened and she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Okay," he said suddenly.

He looked up at Fleur and smiled. She smirked at him lightly and pressed a ring into his hand.

"It is a portkey to my 'ome. Simply say the password _lavender,"_ she explained.

Harry nodded in understanding. He felt uneasy about using a portkey but he would choose a portkey over the Dursley's any day and he couldn't help but trust Fleur.

"I'll see you soon, 'Arry," said Fleur, turning to go. "It 'az been a pleasure meeting you!" She carried on in a louder voice, presumably for Ron and Hermione's sake, who had returned from her chat with Krum.

Harry's spirits couldn't help but lift slightly as he watched Fleur hurry back across the lawns to Madame Maxime, her silvery hair rippling in the sunlight.


End file.
